Hawth Bowserth
This article belongs to WOTWorldofTanks. Please ask them before editing the article. If you do so without asking, or if the owner says no, you will get a warning. If you continue, you will be blocked. Block element Hawth Bowserth (Greek: υσερουθ Μπόουσερ Garouth Milotofer) is a character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. Summary Hawth, known as the "devil-making god", is a large, flame-headed monster that destroys universes and planets. At first glance Hawth may seem unarmed, but the sword called Exodus is unbreakable and is more than 1 trillion times sharp from the katana. At the same time, their universe became a threat, and one of the most dangerous monsters was accepted. Hawth Bowserth can travel between universes - because it can go up to 9 decillion km / h from the speed of light, which equals 900 trillion times the speed of light. This monster is known to possess tremendous features. Story A creature made of fire, an evil, sword-beating giant with a beard. Satan in a gigantic spell that leads chaos to the community, initiates war, challenges the God Eater. Hawth was born in a cathedral on the orders of Pantheists, Satanism priests, and Lucifer. It was as big as a dinosaur cub. Satanists and Luciferans were considered Hawth as the "holy devil." They found the giant sword Exodus stalked to a rock, but no one could pull it out. Even King Arthur, who pulled out his Excalibur Sword. At first it seemed a normal fire sword, but even kings from all over the world could not remove it from the rock. A century later, Hawth removed this sword from the layer rock and acquired evil forces. Now he's alive and nobody could kill him. If you have the courage of Hawth Bowserth, anyone is invited to that great war (the Battle of People and Demons). In addition, people and youkais tried to overcome this blacksmith but failed as a result of these efforts. Mario and Luigi sent this important reminder to the Mushroom Kingdom about this giant devil. The dark princess Tohka Yatogami, who lost her life, had spent hours with Hawth Bowserth and managed to injure her from the foot, but the giant sword Exodus turned her to ash with a blue laser, and Tohka burned to death. Injured by Tohka, Hawth was cured by demons, giants, and no one could kill him. Hawth Bowserth destroyed the University of Insmouth. Before it collapsed, the Insmouth creatures and students were given a red alert by an observer and launched a massive siege against Hawth Bowserth. an Insmouth official sent a telegram to the soldiers and King Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom. An air strike would start, but Hawth made a move before the attack. Half of the structure of the University of Insmouth was destroyed. Hawth saw these fighter planes and immediately fired from his mouth and caused a huge explosion in the air. The whole fleet has been destroyed. The soldiers withdrew and escaped the powers of Insmouth. and the University of Insmouth was lost. After the attack, Hawth returned home. This was the biggest defeat in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. After attacking Insmouth University, proceeding his time observing and forming his own ideals concerning the natural order, Hawth had taken flight to roam among the universe yet again. He started to develop the ability to observe the cosmos before him, hailing from his divine will alone, in order to gain knowledge on the possibility of the divine order being disrupted. This extrasensory perception that he developed would give him notice of another divine being similar in nature to himself among the stars. Curiosity overtaking him, Hawth traveled to this entities’ location, discovering him to be unconscious, floating in the middle of the desolate void of space. He has absolute power. Hawth may be a primitive fire giant, but modern technology was gaining momentum. Today Hawth is a demon who lives in the Asgard. What makes it special is that it sees the formation of the earth, the moon and the sun step by step. He's a giant, a star, a black hole, a galaxy. Thanks to his absolute power, he knows everything. At the Asgard, he is now the universe observer of a Yggdrasil. In middle-technology age: This story is not yet finished, There's more. His story can fit into a 500-page book. Like the epic, the story of Hawth by a writer has been written too long. Earth, Moon and the formation of the Sun is also concerned. Scientists have taken this book under protection. Scientists have done some research on Hawth and have failed. It was included in the "Unexplained Files" category because it was unknown layering, classification, attack power, and more. This file was put for protection by the Shixia Archives. Scientists were regarded as a half-devil half-human, but, although it is in the book of Scandinavian mythology, the origin is still unknown. He is a special entity, and as a result of unexplained files, scientists' origins, layering, bearing power, attack power, speed, endurance, intelligence are still unknown. Hawth is an ancient unknown colossal entity. Future technology and even supercomputers cannot be solved. 35 billion people live in the world. There are 12 million supercomputers around the world. In Norway, the volcano where he lives, scientists can not enter because of the temperature. Every time he hits a hammer on the sword, it's 10 times brighter than the sun's surface. There's technology to reduce brightness, but it's inadequate. In spite of his future age, he retains his principle and mystery. How he entered the Asgard is still unclear. Also, in middle-technology age, a new page was opened for research purposes about this ancient devil. New findings have still not arrived. Some scientists think it's Tier 0, and some don't know it at all. Extremely mysterious monster. Yggdrasil is still solved while the new mystery has been added. And this mystery scientists named the file that could not be explained as the "Mystery of Hawth's Existence." He made a terrific claim by a philosopher while still preserving the mystery: '' He was created from fire. Not by planet impact. The creator of it is a Yog-Sogthoth. The whole world started to work with Yog-Sogthoth as an example. The new skills of Hawth, the beneficiary of this ancient half-dead being, were discovered. But his statistics are still a mystery. It will increasingly preserve its mystery, no high-tech will discover it. Will scientists soon discover all its features? This question is unknown and will not know. The battle had gone on for countless millennia, death and brutality engulfing everywhere they fought. It was nightmare given physical form. The intensity of this battle began to take its toll on both of the Divine brethren. It was but a short matter of time until Hawth had fell victim to his wounds, barely capable of continuing the ensuing battle, leading him to seeth on to the last string of life he had left. In an act of courage, the ever frightened Ultima had taken Hawth to a universe of great distance, tending to his brother’s wounds. Musing for a moment that perhaps, this too was a way of the Chaos that Sephiria spoke of, Veola and the witch laughed together - marking the Doppelgänger as the first known person to part ways on good terms with Sephiria. They both however, held in their hearts the feeling that their paths would one day cross again... Whether that would be as allies once more or sworn enemies is something that did not concern them. The respect they developed for each other's way of living would not change, regardless of the answer. Biology He is a grumpy devil, skimpy, calm, dressed as iron fabric hoplites, with a viking helmet, long beard and long hair. In case of anger, the beard turns into liquid lava. When sad, the beard reaches extreme temperatures and changes its color from red to blue. At first, he was supposed to be that woman. The Vikings saw Hawth's beard. It turns out he was a man. During crying, Hawth will cause severe earthquakes and will be as aggressive and aggressive as normal people. Severe earthquakes can cause continental drift. Hawth is a diabolical viking, with a beard of height, stretching up Mount Everest. Two times bigger than Ymir. Three times more than Surtur. It causes earthquakes every walk. In his geography, Earth is a delicate planet compared to others. He can see Earth's crust because of his height. In addition to calmness, he wanders through the universe. He makes his discoveries in an observatory above Yggdrasil and Asgard. When he's bored, he does it, he works. "Hawth" means "the devil" among the people. People say that, gives Hawörth love and affection. In anger, he wants to destroy any object (planets, stars, galaxies, etc.). The beard becomes pure molten lava. The speed is infallible, because he is already very fast, slices enemies in seconds. If the enemy touches the beard, his hand burns instantly. In crying, Hawth leads to extremely severe earthquakes, global natural disasters, and astrological events. The beard reaches extreme temperatures (90,000 K). This temperature is 9 times warmer than the surface of the Sun and its color changes from red to blue. Hawth's skin will shine as a star in the universe. But in this flash, it can blind people. It is brighter than the Pistol Star (the Pistol Star is the brightest star in the universe, but during crying, Hawth will shine and become more violent than the Pistol Star, also called the "Second Sun"). Strategy Aura explosion Aura explosion or slicer attack is one of Hawth's extremely powerful attacks. The player should not be hit by this sword; because if he's shot, he'il slice him and kill him instantly. This attack is more difficult than the normal sword because when it hits the ground it makes a tree-like explosion. In order to escape that attack, you must be saved by the speed potion, or by the ability of Zenia, which is a skill of Slippery, but you will be forced from Hawth's aura. Thora is fast, but Hawth throws it into the air for an intense explosion, and he jumps upwards. With a quick attack, he finishes Thora. It is difficult to escape from this attack to Ymir. If the player is damaged but not dead, there will be a Burning and Deceleration effect. Giant asteroids Giant asteroids, these projectiles occur when Hawth gets angry. When asteroids hit the ground, they generate spherical energy and explode more intensely than normal asteroids. This attack, however, doesn't damage Hawth, but makes him stunned for a long time. At the time of the explosion, it starts to produce small earthquakes and brings more asteroids. At this moment the screen slowly starts to darken and he and the player disappear. The only thing to do when a player disappears is to install ovens: Ovens can disperse intense fog. Sometimes giant asteroids can be divided into 5 parts (called as › wiki › Multiple_independently_targetable_reentry_vehicle MIRV strike in real life). Black hole generation Very rarely, though, Hawth takes a black hole instead of a supernova explosion after stabbing himself. The black hole swallows everything, not only the whole Muspelheim, but other places are drawn into it. All giants die and the player is swallowed by the black hole. The screen is completely black and a black hole appears temporarily on the screen. After that, the black hole explodes and all objects, including the player and the Jötnars, are scattered around. Only this will damage the Yggdrasil (world tree). The player tosses like a missile into another realm. After the black hole, Muspelheim is erased from the map, and Hawth will never be respawn (even in Fire and Ice boss battle!). Very angry statement Hawth knows that every time he gets angry there is an increase in damage, but this is an extremely rare "very angry" condition. Huge damage, speed, defense increases, and his beard turns white. If he gets angry at the same spot again, there will be a large 5-point laser burst in the abdomen. If the player touches the laser, he or she dies instantly. The red squares are a stimulus that shows where the laser will hit. He faints after this laser burst. Starbursts Starbursts, if large, will temporarily lift gravity and everything will take off except Hawth. Unless there is gravity, the player's speed is greatly reduced. To get rid of this situation, use a jetpack or Yukari's Gravity Resetter. Marisa Kirisame is not affected. It also changes the music and background. It affects Mario too much. Attack Potency (Outerverse Level) 'Super fast heroes like the ''Flash, Hawth Bowserth have 9 decillion km / h. This allows it to exceed the speed of Flash and travel quickly across universes. With Exodus attacks Excalibur can use magic like swords. He can use it as a ''plasma weapon'' in the sword. It can exhibit supersonic attacks against extremely powerful monsters such as Dreamy Bowser. Blue lasers are often powerful enough to instantly destroy a monster or war, but Hawth's armor can safely and strongly reflect this laser. Like Goku's laser. Hawth is unaffected by the forces of Thanos' attacks (Infinity Gauntlet). As for Eternity, Eternity is the most powerful and resilient gigantic creature in the Marvel universe. Hawth overcomes this but can be challenged because Eternity is at the Tier-0 level. A creature as big as Galactus. There is no weakness, but if you hit with a normal weapon like Hawth Bowserth's feet (Achilles heel), it won't get damaged. But if you hit it like Synergetic Enigma or Hawth Bowserth in the head, it gets damaged. Pull back immediately after hitting - because it has Pyroclastic Flow capability. Hawth is gets extremely angry; If you get shot, you die with one shot. The effect lasts up to 1 minute. If angry with little health, a large number of groups can make meteors or nuclear bombs. Each time Hawth Bowserth receives damage, the game becomes increasingly difficult and Hawth begins to create minions. You must take a fire potion because if you get closer to Hawth, you will begin to take heavy damage. If Hawth Bowserth does a ''Starburst'', there will be no temporary gravity and it will be difficult because it will cause volcanic eruptions. If you play with Yukari Yakumo, Danmaku, Yukari's strongest skill, will have no effect against Hawth. Asriel and Chaos Detonator won't work for long. If the lava ocean completely covers the battlefield, this is the case. If there is a potion of fire, you can swim like water in this lava. He was born in Hadean, Hawth know all this formination of Earth, Moon and Sun. In battle, he takes action immediately before enemy attacks. He is very good at very fast warriors like Luffy and Hawth attacks his sword like a vortex. When he loses his sword, a kick-fist enters the enemy, which attacks faster than Luffy. He can send enemy out of the universe by throwing a powerful punch. The reason is that he is Omniscience in the battle, Hawth knows how to attack enemies, tactics, strategy, etc. in advance. He immediately knows like a seer. In nature; earthquakes, hurricanes, storm violence in Jupiter and Saturn, he can see unknown planets in the distant universe, laws of nature, and so on. he knows everything. His killing is extremely difficult: because that STR value is too high. If the player has less than MaxHP, he or she instantly dies. Hawth attacks only those who have plenty of lives. There are 100 million base damage and this value can be up to 1 billion. In the final attack, his beard will turn white and the laser will start to detonate. Touching the laser takes billions of damage. It is not possible for the player to get rid of the laser with his shield because he will break it immediately. After the laser attack, Hawth will faint and the situation will be restored. Skills (Notable) ''Nuclear Explosion: Can cause massive explosions. ''Supernova Explosion: ''Hawth jumps into space, causes a giant fireball hits an star, causes a supernova explosion. ''Particle Cannon: ''His sword can use as a weapon, like as CC Generals's Particle Uplink Cannon. ''Earthquakes: ''Hawth can cause severe earthquakes after hitting severe this ground. ''God Eater: ''Hawth can kill a god, within speed and striking strength. ''Universal Destruction: ''Hawth can create a unstable quantum object (Boltzmann brain-like) to generate a new Big Bang and destroys the universe. ''Thunderstorm Creation: ''Hawth can change weather, causing a severe thunderstorm or triggering'' Noah's Great Flood.'' ''Asteroid Storm: ''Hawth ejects gravity strongly for asteroid to leading planet. ''Caldera Blast: ''Hawth lands, causing a nuclear explosion beneath in the ground, causing a volcanic caldera. ''Sword Stab: ''After the defeat, Hawth Bowserth stabs himself with the sword and is ready to explode. If it explodes, the player dies instantly. ''Fire Aracana: ''Hawth can cause asteroid rains, can create small lava lakes. ''The Pyroclastic Flow: ''Hawth Bowserth gets damaged by player, Hawth gets angry and Exodus starts cover with hot magma. Battlefield starts flow with lava. '''''The Sonic Boom: ''Hawth roars intensely to stun player. His beard starts turn into molten lava. ''Fire Magnetic Forcefield: ''The forcefield makes protects from projectiles, melee attacks, magics and Master Magician's attacks. ''Crescent Slash: ''Pulls sword in ground and draws a crescent line. Causes multiple explosions of lava. Skills (Fandom) and Stats '''Tier: 2-B | 2-A | 1-A | 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Cannot be killed by strong or medium level attacks), Nuclear Manipulation (Hawth can cause multiple nuclear explosions in a planet or space), Radiation Manipulation (Cannot affected by radiation an nuclear explosion or supernova's aftermath.) Dream Manipulation(Hawth can delete a monster/warrior's dreams. Such as Asriel Dreemurr's dreams), Immersion (Can access fictional settings or stories), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Hawth can control all fire sources in the universe.), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of separating physical places from the space-time continuum to create their own Super Saiyan God Goku.), Duplication (Hawth can create his own clones), Summoning, Mind Manipulation (Demons can resist the effects of the true supernova explosions and solar eclipses, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it. Such as Medusa.) Longevity, Weather Manipulation (Hawth can change weather on staying someone planet, can create extremely strong thunderstorms or hurricanes.), Healing, Heat Death (An enemy stays near Hawth, instantly burns.), Invisibility, Destruction (He can destroy galaxy or universe), Sealing (Can seal her opponents into other worlds, fictional stories, dreams or the 2nd dimension), Power Nullification, Black Hole Creation (Hawth can create a supermassive black-hole.) Thunder Malupulation, Energy Malupulation, Time Malupulation (Hawth is immune the time quake.), Space-Time Malupulation, Hellfire Malupulation (Can cause massive amounts of fire tornadoes.), Soul Malupulation, Speed Malupulation (Can put down enemy's speed into 0.) Attack Potency: On top page. Stamina: Infinite Durability: Complex Multiverse level '''Speed: Immearsuable, ''Omnipotence Striking Strength: '''Outerverse level '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Range: Extreme (when sword attack, which is Exodus, and despite Hawth Bowserth's gigantic size), Unlimited Intelligence: Omniscient Standard Equipment: Exodus, Sulfuras hammer Weaknesses: No. (When if Hawth gets slept, and hit with weapon Synergetic Enigma, gets damage.) Biological Stats: Name: Hawth Bowserth, Hawörth Sigmund Bowserth, Kharneth Bowsert, Garouth Milotofer, King Hawth Bowserth Origin: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Gender: Male Age: 2 billion year Classification: One of God of Destruction's demons. The strongest destructor demon. Blacksmither Feats: Other Feats * Hawth possesses tremendous charisma, enough for even Ultima Proixma to call him the most charismatic being in the world and one fit to wield the Longinuslanze Testament. He once recited a speech during the Fall of Exordia that convinced 800,000 people consisting of ordinary civilians and soldiers to commit suicide and join his Legion. Is also charismatic to the point that Athena, a notoriously strong-willed woman and Beatrice's superior, fall in love with him and made her willing to sacrifice herself as his shield and to destroy anybody who defies him. His aura is also fear-inducing as he is able to bring fear to all of his Legion members, even to those such as Schreiber who still retains his fear of him even while using his True Briah. Phase 2 On phase two, Hawth becames a great demon king on HP reaches 0, and cause explosion and transforming an demon. Battle's music is changed. HP is upgraded to 950 million to 1.5 billion. This transformation caused by Hawth's HP is reached to zero. and causing an nuclear explosion and black hole. Party to forced battle this Hawth to live and death. Hawth says: Life and Death, You allies and the universe is became to deading! On death, causing cosmic rays into space and explodes a severe supernova (basically a hypernova) explosions and game ends. Mario and Luigi fell into sky. On after death, Yukari Yakumo strinks the Hawth's power, and sends into the hell. Rewards maxresdefault.jpg|''Hawth Bowserth stabs sword himself, and gives 5 mins to evacute Muspelheim's space.'' giphy.gif|''After 5 mins, Hawth Bowserth explodes violently.'' Hawth Bowserth will be ready to explode after stabbing himself. You are given 5 minutes to get out of Muspelheim's space and you need to escape fast. After 5 minutes Hawth Bowserth roars for the last time and explodes violently. And so the whole map disappears. Mario and Luigi will fall from the sky after this explosion, Yukari and Thora will keep them. After landing on the ground gold will fall from the sky and the Great Star emerges. If you do not pass through the gate connecting these five minutes to the space-sky, you will instantly die during the explosion and the mission will fail. Rewards # 500 million gold coins # 1x Hawth Bowserth Coin # 90+ Level # Divine Mission Complete # Lil' Sword Exodus # Hawth's clothes Music Hawth Bowserth's theme. Death and explosion moment. He gets angry. Fighting (Zenia Valov) Fighting (Yukari Yakumo) He's health meter was under %50. Music (Legend Online: Uprising) Mawaru Penguindrum II: Legends of Fire Blacksmith Mawaru Penguindrum II: Legends of Fire Blacksmith is an indie game developed by Hota1992. Hawth Bowserth is the ultimate and last boss in this game. Hawth Bowserth's life sign reads 99999999999+, which is shown to have infinite lives. It is not impossible to kill, but it is extremely difficult. What you need is a Killer of the Universes sword. This sword is extremely powerful and is the most difficult to obtain. It is weak from attacks with ice. Compared to Asriel, Hawth's attacks are faster and more powerful than Asriel's. It should be noted that because he kills with a single shot, he can make many potions. Spell Skills/Cards * Nuclear Explosion Tera Flare: He can kill instantly players, if you have fire protection, get heavily damaged. * Repent Gates of Hawth Bowserth Hawth's Fury: Hawth's stats greatly increases for against players. * Thunderstorm Hurricane Katrina: 'Can summon a hurricane, replaces team segment. * '''Inferno ''Hellfire Malupulation: 'Restores health himself and damages players. * '''Cipangu of the Golden Sword ''Apocalyptic Trilogy: 'Hawth can damage players very heavily and puts sleep. * '''Earthquake ''Colossal Bash: 'Can stun five turns players. In death, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magic Sword is similar, but Hawth does not stab himself, but heapes into the ground and turns into stone. Explodes after returning to stone. God Cat has a similar death. On the map screen Hawth faints deeply after the explosion and returns to its original state. Kargath, who brainwashed Hawth Bowserth, surrenders and is executed by IV. IV and his team decide to carry Hawth Bowserth to a volcano, but they cannot carry it because it is too heavy. A team from Keplerth is in the business of moving this Hawth. They managed to move it, though to some extent. After the move, the game is over and the credit screen is displayed. After that screen, "The End" screen appears. And so the game ends here. Music In the games Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Hawth appears as a final boss in The Nether. This appearence is the lava explosion. these on stats ''(on top this page.) Minecraft This boss monster called into text: Hawth Bowserth, the Fire Lord. and shows his purple boss bar. and can instant kill this newbies. Hawth comes as an mod. This monster upcoming on Lycanite's Mobs. Clash Royale ''''King of the Demons, the devilish creature can cause massive damages and faster evasion. Hawth does kill instantly Golems and Lava Hounds. Hawth Bowserth can upgrade elexir limitaions.' Hawth Bowserth is a legendary card in Clash Royale. Hawth Bowserth's roles inspired some cards: * Electro Wizard, * Mega Knight, * Golem, * Sparky, * Demons. Mawaru Penguindrum Mawaru Penguindrum is a RPG Maker VX Ace Japanese high fantasy game, Hawth setted as a final boss of Hell. Quest for Perfection: Legends of the Seven Stars This Hawth appears in Japan and became in demon samurai. This demon inspired on Legend Online Uprising, this appears with a giant sword and cause severe explosions in occured. Hawth can freeze enemies, can jump into space, can cause explosions in air, can fly. Similar Astaroth, but have larger wings can cause electromagnetic pulse and take down electrically. Trivia # Hawth means into Greek language: garouth meaning: fire, hell, demons. # On LO:A, this monster inspired Kil'jaeden from World of Warcraft. and Andraxus and his skin from Paladins. Bowserth's cuirass with have chains, appearence as Kratos. # This wings are too big, can shoot electromagnetic lasers and pulse. # Hawth's behavior inspired Bowser, and generally Kammy Koopa and Astaroth. # Hawth can jump higher than Cooper McKoopa. # Hawth's sprites from Kaunan. Symphoria modified more animations and smooth moves, makes Kaunan's advanced version. Category:Shadow Demons Category:Arch-Villains Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Characters Category:Koopas Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Summoned Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Non-Mario characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Villains Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Giant Sized Enemies Category:Superhumans Category:World Bosses